1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel supply system which is suitable for application to self-service type fuel dispensers at filling stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a self-service type fuel dispenser which is installed at a filling station is usually operated not by a trained operator but individually by a driver or a passenger of a motor vehicle Therefore, the fuel dispensers of this sort, which are intended for operations by untrained ordinary users, are preferred to be able to guide the users appropriately and in a reliable manner for the actions required to perform the filling operation according to predetermined procedures.
In this regard, there has been known in the art a self-service type fuel dispenser which is provided with a rotary guide device on the front panel of a fuel metering unit, sequentially turning an instruction screen of the guide device prior to a filling operation to show the operating procedures beforehand.
However, even if the operating procedures are shown beforehand by such a guide means, as a matter of fact it has been difficult for the users to perform the complicated filling operation without errors.
It is also known in the art to provide a speaker in the vicinity of a fuel dispenser thereby to give a verbal guide prior to operation, which is delivered by reproduction of a recorded cassette tape or directly from a supervisor who is stationed in the office for this purpose.
As in the case of the rotation of the instruction screen of the above-mentioned guide device, however, it is difficult for a user to handle the fuel dispenser exactly according to the predetermined procedures which had been instructed beforehand by reproduction of a cassette tape. On the other hand, the verbal instructions given directly by a stationed supervisor can ensure safe operation of the machine but it is contradictory to the policy of promoting the self-service fuel dispensers.